


Hangos Csend

by DrHenrika



Series: City Park Afternoons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, erdő, félelem, hallucináció, hang, vihar
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenrika/pseuds/DrHenrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lány hallotta a saját szíve dobbanását.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangos Csend

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi írás a City Park Afternoons #01: A Hang című promptjára készült.

A lány az erdő közepén lakott fent messze a hegyekben, ott, ahol a madár se jár. Mióta meghalt a nagyapja, egyedül élt, és nagyon félt. Félt mindentől. Állandóan hangokat hallott, amik megrémítették. Különösen a vihartól félt, hallotta, ahogy recsegnek a fák, amikor kidönti őket a vihar. Hallotta, amint nagy robajjal becsapódott utána az ajtó, hátranézett ijedten. Ó, csak a szél. Már azt hitte, a haramiák jönnek. De nem jött senki. A zajok pedig egyre nyugtalanabbá tették. Mindig hallott valamit.

Éppen a tűzhely körül serénykedett, amikor nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó. Gyerekkori pajtása lépett be rajta. A fiú a lány háta mögé lépett, és befogta a szemét. A lány hallotta a saját szíve dobbanását. Igazi hangokat soha nem is hallhatott. Süket volt szegény.


End file.
